Melody Between Two
by Teal Biscuit
Summary: Recollecting their melodies anew, yet, slight resignation upon them. However, they do not go far.


**A/n:** _I have no life. I needed to blow off steam._ _So I wrote this. Tee hee. Enjoy.- **Diana**_**_  
_**

* * *

They were standing there, completely silent.

"Perhaps, on another occasion... Goodnight Lin," Said Tenzin in a tired tone.

Lin only gave him a long and hard stare and retreated without a word. For she was relieved that he hadn't accepted her invitation of tea right away.

_'Hold on... Did he say on another occasion?' _

She stopped and turned around.

It was too late for her to question him. He had already left.

She sighed and quickly made her way to her apartment. Once inside she avoided where she and Tenzin had given each other that heated kiss. She could even see the scene play in front of her. How they wrapped themselves around one another. She shook her head and made her way to her room. Closing the bedroom door behind her and slowly slipped to the floor. She stared at the eternal darkness around her. The scene replaying like a long forgotten melody, There would be a physical inclination to not want to see him but her unconscious mind wanted more.

_'Don't think about that, Lin. You're better than this. You've been able to bottle up your emotions for so long, why express them now?'_

Lin buried her face into her arm. It was going to be one of those long restless nights that she had played many years ago. She could even hear the sad imaginary tune that would play along with it.

* * *

Tenzin had watched Lin from afar. The way she gave a small smile, whenever she scowled at Bumi, or the slight twitch of her lip. How it intrigued him so that she could hide her emotions. He guessed that it came with her job. He also realized how beautiful she looked but she looked especially beautiful when she smiled. She rarely smiled but when she did, it would cause his heart to skip a beat and also to cringe in pain. For once he had been the one to make her smile, to make her laugh, and to even make her blush. He had loved seeing her blush. It was probably why he was so tempted to do more before they left her apartment. What if they hadn't stopped? Would they have gone farther then that kiss?

_'Oh spirits...' _

Tenzin pushed the thought away. He already felt guilty enough. Everyone already suspected that something had happened between the two. They had barely shared a few words that night. Even as he dropped her off they barely expressed what they had on mind. Yet he knew very well that she was relieved to not have and event like before. He too was relieved. For if he had done it again, he wouldn't have let her go. It was best to just not speak to one another. He knew very well that Pema would question him tomorrow on why they weren't speaking?

He sighed. Tonight would be a never-ending dream to him. For tasting her lips in over years had brought back all the sweet melodies that had been produced by both ends. It hadn't taken long for both to shatter the melody that they had begun to create anew, only to destroy that bittersweet symphony.

* * *

Lin had fallen asleep on the floor, curled up on her side. She didn't even remember when she had fallen asleep. She felt sore all over, as she slowly arose to her normal height.

She shook her head.

As much as she loved the solid ground she wished she had slept on her bed. She was going to feel sore all day.

She had been sitting at her desk, peacefully, and alone. Scratching away with her pen and her reading glasses on. No one had come to disturb her. Not until she got a knock on her office door.

She sighed and continued to scratch away on the paper.

"Enter." She ordered not looking up.

"Chief, you have some visitors."

The emphasis on the "_s_" in visitors was enunciated more then necessary.

She sighed again, annoyed at the moment.

"Let them in."

She heard her officer leave and the door click shut.

She had finished one report and moved on to the next one. She continued the rhythm of scratching away until they barged in.

"LINNY! Do I have a big favour that you might want to do for me?" Bumi barked loudly.

She didn't need to look up at the other three, for it was evident that it was Korra, Bolin, and Tenzin.

Her eyebrow twitched.

"What makes you think I'll do that favour? And have you never learnt to knock on a door and greet someone first, Bumi." She said icily, continuing to scratch away.

"Linny, hear me out."

She sighed, dropping the pen and casted a hard gaze at all of them.

"Okay, now, it's your turn Dad." He winked at Korra.

Korra cleared her throat.

"Bolin and I have been wondering... If you could possibly teach us how to metal bend,"

"Yeah, we really want to know how too."

They both exclaimed, with huge grins on their faces.

Lin leaned forward and placed both elbows on her desk.

"And what makes you think, I have all the _time_ in the world to teach you?" Her tone hard and steely.

"We don't expect you to teach us everyday, I still have my airbending training to do with Tenzin here."

Lin's gaze was fixed on Tenzin and back to Korra.

She clicked her tongue.

"I'm rather busy." She said as she picked up her pen, and returned to scratching away.

Bumi approached her, kneeling beside her.

"Linny, come on, do it, for me... For Dad,"

Her lip and eyebrow twitched. It irritated her that Tenzin wasn't saying anything.

She clenched her pen and sighed.

"Fine," She said through gritted teeth.

"Now, get out." She ordered.

Bumi had an ear to ear grin. He plastered a kiss on Lin's cheek and ran straight to the door.

"She's all yours Ten-Ten, you two; we should get out of here."

She waited for the door to click and she was left alone with Tenzin.

She had broken her pen with the vice grip that she had had on it. The ink oozing all over her report.

"Give me one reason, not to go kill your brother." As she took off her reading glasses with her non inked stained hand and arose to throw out the mutilated pen.

Tenzin sighed.

"There are no reasons you shouldn't kill him, aside from the one that involves my mother...I'm surprised you agreed to teach the two." He said defiantly.

Lin watched him. She knew him to well to know that he was jealous.

She sighed.

"Yes, well, your brother is an odd one."

As she walked past him, towards the small sink in her office. She turned the tap on, letting her hands feel the cooling effect and as it washed away the ink that had been on her hand.

Tenzin cleared his throat.

"Like Korra mentioned, she's still training with her airbending..." He began only to be cut off.

"I already know that Tenzin. I don't plan on teaching her so soon." She coldly stated, turning off the tap.

"I understand, Lin. It's just..."

She turned around to look at him. Searching his facial features.

She scowled.

"Spit it out."She said walking past him to stop at her desk, to pick up the report that was stained.

He sighed.

"Nothing... Only a mere suggestion, How has your day been?" He asked sincerely.

She ripped the report and threw it out. Scowling at Tenzin for not telling her what it truly was that he wanted to say.

She snorted.

"Not how I expected it to go." She admitted.

"You weren't expecting us to come or Bumi planting a kiss on your cheek?"

She shook her head.

"Can it be both?"

Tenzin chuckled.

"Perhaps, Lin, when do you suppose we can have that tea?" He asked her.

She sat back at her desk. Remembering her proposition to him about tea.

She swallowed hard.

"I don't know I'm fairly busy. Cleaning up Saikhan's mess. Not only that, theirs the city to take into consideration. I can't just waltz about freely and do as I please." She said bluntly, quickly adding in a softer tone, "As tempting as it is to just sit back and drink a cup of tea, I can't anytime soon."

"I'm well aware. It's fairly busy at city hall." He said eyes fixed on her.

She fidgeted in her seat and crinkled her nose.

"The least you could do is take a seat." She told him.

"I'm fine with standing. Lin, about yesterday."

"What of it?" She said in a hard tone.

He sighed.

"Stop trying to avoid it Lin. We're going to have to speak of it sooner or later." He said with a tint of anger in his voice.

"I assure you, Tenzin, I don't know what you're talking about." She hissed, as she arose again slightly walking to stand by his side.

He had a dismayed expression.

"Lin..."

"Tenzin..." She mimicked.

"I'm being serious Lin."

"When have you not?"

He sighed.

"I give up Lin; you're too stubborn to even speak to. Why do you not want to speak of yesterday's..." He stated hesitant in finding the right word.

"I do not want to speak of it because if I do, certain melodies that use to be portrayed by both of us will resurface. I don't want to be in an illusion thinking that I might be able to regain you...but that's not going to happen, is it?"

He saw the pain that lingered in her features. How he wanted to hold her in his arms.

"It isn't my intention to do so." He said as he inched closer to her.

She took a step back.

"Then forget it even happened." She said coldly.

"You expect me to forget something as sweet as that? Lin, you responded back and you've expressed your feelings but I have not."

She looked at him, her gaze slowly softening.

"Well, it's a little too late for you to be showing them, now get out of my office." She coldly said, gesturing for him to leave.

He shook his head.

"You have until the count of three." She ordered.

"One," She began.

"Two..."

"Thr-"

Tenzin had brought her in for a kiss. How she melted into his arms and he in hers. The way their lips clashed and their tongues yet again sought and fought one another. He pulled her in more; he felt the coolness of her metal uniform. Her hands rested against his chest. Their lips never parting from one another, both hearing the sweet melody of they're breathing. Unfortunately they broke apart quickly at the sound of the door being opened.

"Hey Ten-Ten, how long are you going to make us wait? Oh... Sorry Linny." Bumi gave a sheepish smile.

The silence in the air was a sweet melody between the two.


End file.
